poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Terminator Returns
The Terminator Returns is another movie in Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades Summary After, Dusty marries Ishani and Elsa battle Zeebad, things seem to be in peace, but things are changing when a fake Groudon years from the future is send to kill the human mane 5. While Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, as well as the Biskit twins, return to get revenge. But things may get lucky when a fimilar guy returns, when he gets the news. When the Terminator returns to protect the human mane 5. Will, he and our heroes be able to stop the Groudon, the rich duo, and the Biskit twins? Plot The Fake Groudon's arrival Somewhere, outside the city, a fake Groudon arrives from the future. And he transforms into a cop, after killing one, and he then takes the patrol car and heads to Canterlot High. Meanwhile, somewhere else, the Terminator same one from Starscream Strikes Back is heading towards Canterlot to meet up with our heroes. In Canterlot At Canterlot, the Terminator pulls into the castle ground on his motorcycle. And explains that the fake Groudon is going to kill the human mane 5. He aslo explains that Diamond T, Silver Spoon, and The Biskit twins have alsoreturned. Twilight gets the portal open for Canterlot high, as they head in to get the Human Mane 5. Most of our heroes were suprised to see Twilight as a human and Spike as a dog. But the Terminator then heads into the school to begin his search. At Canterlot High Meanwhile Groudon searches for the Mane 5 after incapatating the Princibals, as the Terminator searches too, his shotgun in a rosebox then Groudon sees heads to the cafeteria, he asks the human versions of Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo if they've seen the Mane 5, but they said "No". And they raced to them. They then tell the Mane 5 about the Groudon they think is an ordinary policemen, soon he spots them. The 5 then run out as the groudon chases them, and he catches up to them at exactly the same moment as the T-800. Before it can shoot the 5, the T-800 blasts him with his powerful shotgun, distracting him for a moment, allowing the machine to shield them. But then the cop turns into the Groudon and his hands turn into assualt rifles. But the Terminator blasts the groudon repeatedly, knocking him out and to the floor. It takes a moment to recover whilst the T-800 reloads and then springs to its feet and grabs the T-800's shotgun. They struggle for a moment before the T-800 grabs hold of the groudon and slams him into a brick wall. The groudon responds in kind, throwing the T-800 through another plaster wall and then hurling him through a window, much to the surprise of the nearby students. As the mane 5 runturning into a truck and uses his tentacles to catch them. But Percy appears and cuts the tenticles off with his energy ax. The Terminator then drives his motorcycle in front of the groudon truck and shoots out one of the tires causing it to crash. They escape, but Groudon's tentacles join back to them. And he follows behind them. Back in Canterlot Our heroes then return to Canterlot, but the girls are completely speechless of what happened. The Terminator explains about the whole thing, but the girls are still confused, about the Terminator But the team decide they should head to the Littlest Pet Shop and pick up Blyth and the pets before the Biskit twins get there. Then Groudon arrives back, and sucks up some of the guards. After taking the form of the one of the guards, and follows them. At the Littlest Pet Shop The group then arrive at the Littlest Pet Shop. But when they talk to Mrs. Tombey, she tells them that Blyth and the pets are at an event at the covention center. So they head for the convention center, but the groudon over heard the and he follows behind. At the convention center, our heroes start searching for the gang. As the said gang are there, getting ready to head back with Zoe's sister, Gail Trent. But as they leave, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and the Biskits chased to them. But before they could reach the elevator, Snips and Snails tripped them. But then the team arrive and the Terminator knocks out Snips and Snails and the Biskit Twins. But then Groudon appears and chases the group as the Terminator provided cover fire. gave chase as they fled into an elevator, receiving a shotgun blast in the face at close range. It quickly recovered, pried open the empty elevator doors leading to the shaft and jumped onto the elevator roof, morphing his arms into swords to try and stab the group from above, one stab catching human Fluttershy on the shoulder. They lasted long enough to reach the underground parking lot and escaped the elevator. The group then jumped into a bus. Groudon formed a large blob and "poured" itself into the lift's interior, reforming into a humanoid form and giving chase once again, but was held at bay by constant gunfire by the group It managed to grab hold of the back, however, and smashed the rear window with its sword hook to get at the Human Mane 5, but the T-800 blasted it off the vehicle with his shotgun. But Groudon gets back up and turns back to his normal form but doesn't chase them. Explinations/Story of Terminator encounters The group then hide out in an old train shed. Inside, our hereos explain to the Human Mane 5 about what a Terminator is, as the Terminator stitches the slash on Fluttershy (human)'s shoulder. Then as Mucker pulls out crushed bullets from the Terminator, the team then explain about most of their encounters with Terminators. with the bad one from "[[Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator]"], and then the next morning they take off. The Terminator's story of the Bikist's plan After they take a pit-stop, the Terminator explains about the Biskit twins' plan this made the pets Trivia *Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, and the Fake Groudon return in this film. * This is when The Human Mane 5, first meet The Terminator. * This Groudon will have the ability to change into anything in this film. the T-1000 He also has the ability to turn into vehicles, humans, and weapons guns his hands and will not speak. Scenes * * * Soundtrack Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion